


Salted Caramel Brownie

by ofreverentia



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack, Do you mean WTF instead of WTT, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fun, M/M, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: Shoma felt disappointed in himself after Worlds, he could see the same bitter pain he felt after Boston and that usually made him do reckless things like practice jumps he had abandoned for a long time, combinations nobody expected from him. Between Worlds and Worlds Team Trophy he drilled his jumps at the Chukyo University rink, with Lemon blasting over the speakers. Some other skaters complained the first day to having it playing on repeat the moment Shoma gave them his puppy eyes, they just sighed and let him do what he wanted.





	Salted Caramel Brownie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a mix of fluff, crack and salt due to WTT. Hence the weird title. Title is due to Twin and us just...being us. LOL WTT was more like WTF.
> 
>  
> 
> I am so happy this season is now officially with all this corruption, bad judging, inflated scores, people not knowing when to shut the fuck up and involving themselves in situations they have no relation to. Think before they tweet! Or how certain representatives should be removed from their positions. Yes, there is a lot of tea. I am happy it’s now happy season coming. Ice shows ftw.
> 
>  
> 
> FYI: I do not hate skaters (unless extreme problematic behaviors on a regular basis). I am very much hating on the ISU, judges and the Tech Panel. Thank you for coming to my TED talk.

Shoma felt disappointed in himself after Worlds, he could see the same bitter pain he felt after Boston and that usually made him do reckless things like practice jumps he had abandoned for a long time, combinations nobody expected from him. Between Worlds and Worlds Team Trophy he drilled his jumps at the Chukyo University rink, with Lemon blasting over the speakers. Some other skaters complained the first day to having it playing on repeat the moment Shoma gave them his puppy eyes, they just sighed and let him do what he wanted.

 

He also closed himself up after Worlds, blocking out certain people from his life and that involved his boyfriend who did not give up in trying to reach him, send him dozens of texts, or even voice messages. Shoma knew he needs to get out of this state because he was punishing not only himself but his boyfriend and many other friends as well. But he couldn’t help it, watching the videos of each skater among his own and wondering where things went wrong. He knew he made mistakes but was he now lower than Vincent? The boy had more under-rotated jumps than he himself. Yes, Shoma was aware that sometimes the judges were gracious with him and he somewhat felt better for how they appeared to stop with that but now there were others they wanted to push. The pattern has been obvious since US Nationals and it made many wonder how the coming season will go, how Words would go. Then it all happened and Shoma blamed himself for even making the mistakes to give the judges the chance to push him lower than he could be on a normal day. 

 

Shoma also knew that his and Yuzurus fans were outraged as well, hell the amount of outrage all over social media towards the scoring has been so big it reached the skaters already, even him, who did not even use social media much. On top of that Eric had to open his mouth and spill some nonsense that reached them while being on the tour for Stars on Ice. Shoma couldn’t help but shake his head in disappointment. Eric was meant to be now a representative of the skaters but instead went out to speak against them. His reactions to the other issues were not welcome either from a few of the girls on tour but everyone did their best to keep the drama out and just enjoy themselves. 

 

During one of the lunch breaks even Javi decided to sit with the Japanese skaters instead of his friend. If Shoma and Javi exchanged an understanding but silent conversation, it was a secret between them. The tour otherwise great and he enjoyed his time with some of his friends, finally his English a bit better and he could exchange more than a few words.

 

With Stars on Ice over and him (according to Itsuki) successfully murdering his fandom with his costumes, especially the ‘white Loco’ he returned to training for World Team Trophy. By then he also got in touch with Yuzuru who ever so patient just gave him a small strained smile over Skype but otherwise took his weeks of absence as him being busy. Yuzuru was extremely understanding and sweet in every situation even if Shomas fans did bad things to him, or how so many antis aimed to bring him pain. Shoma could not understand why people had to hurt the sweetest and most loving person he had met in his life. Shaking those thoughts away he concentrated on the smiling face of his boyfriend on the screen, asking about his rehabilitation and maybe when the next time they could meet would be. Yuzuru could not participate for WTT even if he wanted to, everyone in Team Japan knew that he lied about the state of his recovery and still won silver. If the ISU would actually do something about his unfair judging the podium may have looked differently. Shoma feared what may happen at WTT and Yuzuru shared his worry as well. The stayed silent after that for a few minutes, simply looking at each other over their laptop screens.

 

“I wish you would be here and be with us… but also...I don’t wish for you to be there because if things go the way we all thing will… I wouldn’t want to see how the media will rip you apart, or antis at that.” Yuzuru gave him a small tired smile.

 

“It’s alright, Sho. I am used to it. It doesn’t matter what I do it is wrong, so instead of just...looking at the bad things I look at the good. You know, just the other day I have come across so many lovely things written by fans on Twitter. Even about you. Some of my fans are really in support of you as well. Hell a couple used some funny but sweet expressions.” Yuzuru smiled brighter. “‘How do I give the world to Shoma’...or ‘how to make him smile’. After Worlds, so many were upset about the score and the podium standings. They were upset for you and me, both of us and the girls...It was nice to see that while there are bad voices among the crowd so many are supportive. You also need to think of those Sho. Fans are worried about you… I am worried. I wish I could be there to support and just goof around with you all. I am sure though that that you all will have fun. You also have some surprised up your sleeve don’t you?” There was a mischievous glint in the olders eyes and Shoma couldn’t help but grin.

 

“I am going to attempt a 3A4T combo. Been playing with that during practice.” Yuzuru gasped out loud at that. “You know… we are the chaos couple in Team Japan, so I kind of have to match your crazy 4T3A combo. I am also working on my quad Lutz. I have been playing with a good number of jumps, mostly just of frustration but it doesn't look so bad. You know how after Boston disappointment I managed to got my Flip?” Yuzuru nodded. “I think I am kind of in the same headspace like I was back then…” This time the other let out a wounded sound. “Don’t worry...not as bad as that time.. I think. I am working it out with some help.” Shoma dropped his eyes to his desk. “Mihoko insisted, so did Itsuki and I get where they are going, so I am just… working things out while practicing hard.”

 

“As long as you don’t shut yourself out from me again, I am happy to support whatever chaos layout you think of. It could be fun. WTT is being to be fun as well.” Shoma raised his head to look at Yuzuru.

 

“Thank you, Yuzu.” Shoma tried to convey so many emotions and reasons from those simply words and it appeared Yuzuru could read him, nodding.

 

“You are welcome.”

 

\----

 

When the event started things were more or less normal, just a little bit crazy how it all should be. Each Team was coming up with crazy props. Keegan waving his massive Canadian flag, the French Team with their tutus and whatever else. Team Japan was not much different, Tim and Misato bringing in the big guns and while Shoma thought to keep it casual, Keiji and the rest of the Team had other plans. After the first day he resigned himself to the flower crowns and the bunny hat (which was his favourite if he was being honest with himself). If he thought his fans would go crazy just a little bit the influx of messages, screenshots and links to Tweets from Yuzuru showed how much everyone loved it. So really by the end Shoma just went along, adding with his chaos layout to the madness. If Shoma concentrated on these, how his Team was trying to have fun, the small Birthday celebration for one of the skaters, it all could be considered a good event.

 

If he let himself go deeper he would question the scores, the PCs and GOEs for a lot of people. Jumps not getting called and Shoma was not stupid he knew one or two of his own should have been called by the judges. He may have called Yuzuru after his short and uncharacteristically rant for about half an hour with a very patient boyfriend on the other side, giving the right answers at certain parts of his word vomit. Once he was finished and exhausted, lying down on the bed he gazed at the gentle expression of the older on his phone screen.

 

“You know… I really liked that blue flower crown on you.” Yuzuru said out of the blue, a wicked twist to his lips and Shoma let out a loud high pitched laugh.

 

“Yuzu~” He whined but the other just grinned even more.

 

“I accidentally saved the same screenshot about 20 times. I am not sorry. You looked cute.” Shoma flushed bright red and buried his face in his hotel pillow, ignoring the cooing of his boyfriend. Once Shoma moved his eyes back to his screen he saw a sad twist to the others lips.

 

“I wish you were here too and so are the others...We miss you. Team Japan misses you a lot and I do too.” Yuzurus glanced down, shoulders rising high in a long breath and Shoma knew the other was upset for not being there. “You know… tomorrow I am meant to wear the Usagi Sailor Moon wig. I may as well do. I already dug my grave with that bunny hat, might as well go all out.” Yuzurus eyes snapped up at that and widened in the way they did when he heard Michal training a weird combo. “Oh don’t look so happy, you weirdo…” Shomas blush only turned darker.

 

“I need to create a new folder on my phone with all the screenshots and gifs. Oh Twitter will go crazy and lose their remaining shit.” Yuzuru said.

 

“Given what you keep spamming with and Itsuki, I wonder how they still are all breathing.” Yuzuru laughed out loud.

 

“You simultaneously kill and revive them. Or that is what some say.” Shoma groaned but a smile was visible on his face, liking that his fans have something happy to look at after Worlds.

 

\----

 

On the last day of the competition, Shoma did his best to support his teammates, feeling disappointed for the girls to need to carry on and compete under more pressure because he failed. Rika and Kaori only gave him bright smiles though and Shoma felt something twist in his stomach. If only Yuzuru would be here instead of him. As if the other read his mind though there were dozens of messages from the other on his phone once he got the time check.

 

_ “You did amazing Shoma!” _

_ “I am so happy the Team had you.” _

_ “You and Keiji were great, the whole Team was. Best Team ever!” _

 

Shoma smiled, albeit a bit bittersweet, sending a short message to the other as he had to hurry shower, change and attend the banquet planned.

 

_ “I love you.” _

 

\----

 

The banquet was one, many skaters wanted to take pictures and since he knew most of them for a long time now he felt more comfortable. It was also much less in number than at any other events, he could just enjoy himself. The following day all they had left was the Gala, a group performance where he managed to get his Team to perform to Lemon. It would be a good day and he would skate another chaotic layout nobody was expecting. Shoma decided to just enjoy the rest of the event, ignore all the bad feelings in the back of his head and the pits of his stomach.

 

\----

 

The Gala was fun, Shoma had a lot of fun, laughing a lot, feeling just slightly embarrassed by their group choreo but Rika was a good friend to do some chaotic things with. He kidnapped Keijis jacket as well effectively making the crowd go crazy at seeing him in it. But by the end of it he felt exhausted, it has been a long couple of days. With all the media exposure he himself received with no Yuzu as buffer wore him down. Luckily some interviews he could do with Team Japan so the attention shifted a bit from him. By the time he dragged himself to his hotel room he could pass out on top of the covers. But a familiar nagging voice in his head told him to shower and change into his pajamas.

 

Just when he settled under the covers he heard his phone chime with an incoming call, he knew from the ringtone right away who it was. Pushing the accept button he hummed as a sign he was present.

 

“Hi Sho…” He heard the voice of his boyfriend before he saw his face on his screen and he couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Hi Yuzu.” He managed to say before covering a yawn. An amused chuckle followed and he tried to glare at the other but it was futile, his eyes were ready to close.

 

“I just wanted to wish you a good night and sweet dreams before you go to bed. You did really well Shoma. I hope you know that. I am proud of you.” Shoma opened his eyes and offered a tired smile to Yuzuru. Both knew there were a lot of dark clouds still inside his head, it will take a while since his confidence is back, until he is satisfied and does not feel like this sport is dying by the ends of their organization. “I will let you sleep now. We can talk another time.” Shoma nodded again. “Good night, Sho. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Yuzu...and thank you.” Shoma said softly, Yuzuru smiled that sunny smile of his and for a moment Shoma felt it was alright in the world. With a final ‘good night’ Yuzuru ended the call, Shoma dropped the phone from his head and fell asleep a second later, with a hint of a smile on his lips; dreaming of the arms of a dark haired boy wrapped around his frame and his soft heart shaped lips pressed against his forehead.


End file.
